


~Where do you think your going? ~

by LazyMusician10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMusician10/pseuds/LazyMusician10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek & Stiles are secretly dating, the pack has no clue, & Scott decides to call at a bad time. Let's see how this goes :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Where do you think your going? ~

**Author's Note:**

> I also thought of this little story before I went to bed yesterday :)  
> Who knew, enjoy they read~

Hes breathing heavily again thought Stiles. Were so close...an he has such a strong grip on my waist....let go a smidge Derek, Stiles thoughts were screaming out. Derek could sense Stiles was annoyed so he buried his face in Stiles chest. You son of a bitch! Stiles whispered aloud. Derek only grinned trying to hold in a chuckle. Where are my keys? Stiles thought he left them on the night stand. There in my back pocket....but I wont tell you thought Derek. Derek clung to Stiles tighter like he was a new stuffed animal he got at a county fair. Stiles knew already he wasn't sleep & only wanted him to stay in bed an cuddle. Not today handsome Stiles whispered to Derek while maneuvering his way out of Dereks arms. "Where are you going?" He asked  
"The store" Stiles replied  
Derek knew they went grocery shopping yesterday and tor all they needed (for him, Stiles, and the pack; the pack doesn't know there going out, Derek makes them do four to six day missions or lookouts so him & Stiles wont be disturbed) something was up.  
"Where are you really going?" Derek asked in a different tone, a curious/worried tone  
Stiles sighed & said "I really do have to go to the store. My dad needs some stuff & I have to make up a story to him & Scott of where I was last night."  
"You were at a sleepover" Derek joked  
Stiles laughed "we didn't do much of sleeping now did we?"  
Derek got out of the bed & kissed Stiles gently then roughly til Stiles phone went off and ruined the mood.  
Derek growled.  
"Hello?"  
"Where the hell are you I need your help with this crap?"  
It was Scott yelling on the phone for help with Physics (he had a lot of work missing)  
"I told you I'm on the way! Geez~" Stiles rolled his eyes, I really dont wanna help Scott with his homework..he doesnt listen..this is why im trying to go to the store Stiles was yelling this thought in the back of his head.  
As Stiles tried to calm down Scott, Derek couldn't take it anymore. He started biting Stiles from the neck all the way to his belt buckle.  
"No your using the wrong formula retard!" Stiles yelled then looked down at Derek who was slowly unzipping his pants with his teeth.  
"No, I'm on the phone!" Stiles hissed at Derek  
"What did you say?!" yelled Scott  
"I said 'do you have all you formulas written out?" yelled back Stiles  
"Hell no!" Scott said in a stressed out tone  
"Then start writing them!" thats an order, he wanted to add that on as a joke  
Derek rolled his eyes not caring what Stiles said. Unbuckle, unzip, & release the fun thought Derek.  
Now you take the square root of--- Stiles had yelped a little. He was caught off guard by Derek who was giving him a mouth full bj. Stlies glared at him but it only made him suck fast & for Stiles to get off topic  
"Hey! You ok?" you could hear Scott scribbling down the formulas on the page  
"Y..y..yeah! Perfect!" Stiles was trying to catch his breath  
Stiles trying to clear his throat then hits Derek upbraids the head to quite it but ends up sliding more of his cock in Dereks mouth.  
"Fuck!" Stiles shouted  
"Okay I did what you asked, hey you there?" Scott asked  
"Y...y...aw shit! Imma call you back!" Stiles gave up at this point  
"Wai----" -*beep*  
Stiles hangs up the phone & throws it across the room. Damn it Derek  
Derek slides out Stiles cock slowly the lickes it like a pop sicle.  
"I know I did good~ want some more?" ;) Derek wanted him in the bed again  
Stiles blushed & said "y..y..e..no! I have to go!" Stiles turned around to open the door but Derek was quicker. He locked the door, got hold of Stiles cockd, & sucked the life out of it! Stiles moaned, groaned, & kept saying "don't stop" "wait! stop..really i have to go!" "aw fuck it!". Derek knew just where to hit Stiles to make him stay & scream out loud. Stiles ran his fingers through Dereks hair the pulled on it tightly as Derek sucked, licked, & slurped faster.  
"Shit! I'm changing!" Derek was about to let go  
"I don't care! Fuck me! I'm so damn horny for you right now!" Stiles pulled him closer  
An he was! Derek stop sucking & Stiles started riding! He pushed Derek on the bed (thank gosh he was still naked & didn't put clothes on) and hopped on Dereks long, large, enormous dock. Stiles let out a loud moan.  
"You hopped on all of it to fast baby" Derek said as he kissed his neck wildly  
"Mmm I know~" Stiles kissed Derek  
Then Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, Derek trapped Stiles with his claws, and thrusted his dock inside Stiles til he could scream more more more no more.  
Knock knock  
"Fuck!" Derek growled  
"Hey its me, we need to have a pack meeting." Peter said  
"Why?!" Derek roared in irritation like a child being taken away from his favorite toy  
"There's a problem" Peter replied  
"What problem that you cant handle?" Derek was getting annoyed with Peter  
"We have a traitor" Peter said dryly  
Derek slammed his fist on the night stand breaking it in half & Stiles last pair of spare keys. Stiles didn't care! He wanted Derek!  
"Here I come"  
"Ok"  
His uncle was all the way down stairs  
"I have to----" Derek was pulling away from Stiles  
"Fuck no!"Stiles yelled  
Stiles flopped Derek  
"I'll pin you down if I have to! You will finished what you started!" Stiles was really horny  
"But I have to go---" Derek trying to get Stiles off of him without hurting him  
"Where do you think you going? Words sound familiar sexy." Stiles grinned  
Stiles stared biting Dereks ear then his neck then he said give up?  
Only you know how to turn me the hell on! thought Derek  
Stiles rode Derek like a mad bull, Derek went full wolf power housing Stiles hardcore in the ass, & did I mention when they were done they broke the bed in so many pieces.  
"I'm gonna be sore as hell later on" Stiles chuckled  
Derek laughed out load, "I should go wolf more often"  
"Hell no! Not this early in the morning!" Stiles threw a pillow at Dereks face & smiled  
"Derek get the fuck down here!" Peter isnt a patient man  
"Alright!" Derek roared til he heard him downstairs  
Derek got dressed but couldn't find his shirt  
"Where do you think you going?" Stiles asked  
He turned around & Stiles was wearing his shirt  
"Can I have that please?" Derek asked  
"No" Stiles said with a smile on his face  
Derek had a feeling of where this was going,"Why?"  
"You gotta come get it~" Stiles was taunting him  
Derek grinned, "they can wait another 5minutes." Derek leapt back into bed.  
"How about 15minutes", Stiles smiled.  
There not leaving that bed anytime soon, hehe~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? :O


End file.
